Strange A New
by Hardcore.Frolicking
Summary: Previously called Stranger. When Klaus left Mystic Falls, he knew to keep tabs on Caroline. But one day, he loses all trace of her. Caroline had dropped off the face of the Earth for more than 200 years. He had tried to forget about her. But one never truly can forget about their only love, now can they? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Too Afraid

_She couldn't run any faster. But, oh how she wished she could._

Caroline looked around her quickly. What a site she must be to an onlooker. Her-recently dyed brown-hair was an absolute mess. Her skin a lot tanner than it used to be. Her blue eyes wide in paranoia. Every inch of her coated in fear. She was on the brink of a mental breakdown. She just needed to find him. He'd help her. At least, she hoped he would.

Spending the last 200 years the way Caroline did, she developed a certain _sense_ for when she was around a witch. So when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends she ducked into the nearest building. She grasped at her chest, her heart racing as fast as a bullet train. Ready to beat right out of her chest. Her breathing ragged and stuttered. She glanced behind her out through the glass. Not seeing a threat. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see just where it was she had ended up.

A bar.

She walked up the the bar where a blonde vampire stood. 200 years does that to a person. Makes them very keen as to sniffing out the people around them. Or maybe that was just Caroline.

The woman looked no older than 31. Caroline sat down at the bar silently. Waiting. The vampire finally took notice, she seemed a bit of an air head. When the other vampire finally glanced at her. her eyes widened. She realized Caroline was a vampire. She played it off well. The vampire walked up to Caroline.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" She asked, her voice laced with confusion. She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it.

"Water please." Alcohol seemed to have lost it's affects on Caroline _ages_ ago.

"Sure thing." The vampire walked away.

Caroline may be good at noticing things, but she didn't have x-ray vision. Nor did she think to tune in her hearing. The blonde vampire walked around the back of the bar and was now standing in the kitchen. She wiped out her phone at lighting speed and punched in a number.

" _Hello?"_ His accented voice was all too familiar.

"Are you guys expecting a vampire in town?" Cami spoke in a hushed voice.

" _What?"_ Marcel spoke back in a rushed tone.

"Because some vampire just walked into my bar. I've never seen her before." Cami was slowly calming down.

" _We were not. Klaus would have told me otherwise."_ Marcel was moving around on his end.

"What do I do?" Cami asked placing her hand down on the metal table.

" _Is Sophie there?"_ Marcel asked. The witch in question had invented a charm. One that significantly slowed her aging process. 200 years ago she was 24. Today, she barely looked 40. Cami glanced up at the clock. It was almost 4 in the afternoon.

"She should be here relatively soon." Cami's voice was full of relief.

Since the great war 150 years ago, the Great Faith Accords were signed. It was an official cease fire-peace be with you all, kind of thing.

Cami remembered it well. It was when she was turned. Marcel hadn't trusted her not to get hurt, so she was given vampire blood. True to his faith, she had been killed, an accident. She went through transition relatively well. Her hunger had only bested her twice in her first five years. Those being the only two times she had killed.

The witches had problems at first. But those who opposed any of the peace left. Sophie soon rose to power of the north coven, around three years after the war. Her friend, Darcy took rule soon after herself. She governed the western witches. Jacklyn the east, and Kain the south.

Surprisingly the wolves had been the most peaceful of the all. They came out of the bayou as soon as the accords were signed. Setting up in the southern part of New Orleans. Their alpha, Ethan, was on good terms with Kain. Some of the wolves who had fled during Marcel's rule had returned. Their pack was vast and some members lived in the heart of the city.

Vampire's were the great wanderers of the vast city. They lived wherever they pleased. Never massing in one area.

It was, however, an unspoken understanding that Klaus was still king. He was not called such, but he was thought of as. None seemed to mind that. They all needed to be ruled. Whether they knew it or not.

"I think she's here." Cami whispered.

" _Keep me on the line."_ Marcel answered back.

Cami walked around front with her phone in her hand that hung limp by her hip. She saw Sophie standing at the bar with a bewildered look. But the vampire was gone.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Cami asked.

"I walked in and this girl practically ran me over running out of here." Sophie said as she pointed over her shoulder at the door. Cami put the phone to her ear.

"She bolted as soon as Sophie walked in." She informed Marcel.

" _I'll send out some guys. Track her down and bring her in."_ Marcel murmured.

"She's got brown hair, surprisingly tan for a vamp and blue eyes. Insanely blue eyes." Cami gave the description while keeping eye contact with Sophie. The old witch now curious. Marcel said his goodbye and they hung up.

"Vamp in town without permission." Cami gave a small shrug.

Sophie hummed and had a distant look. She glanced at the door. She had bumped the frantic vampire and she felt, _off._ Not the normal hit you'd get off a vampire.

 **XXXXX**

"Klaus." Marcel called as he entered the manor.

"Hello Marcel." Hope called as she leaned over the banister.

"Hope." Marcel gave a slight nod.

"What do you need from dad?" She asked draping herself over the old wood.

"We got ourself a rogue vamp in town." He shrugged a shoulder.

Hope rolled her head back and forth and then nodded. She wandered off into the manor. She was a strange one indeed. Growing up with Klaus had not affected her as everyone assumed. While Klaus was all 'I'll kill you', Hope was more aloof. Never could tell what the vampire/witch hybrid was thinking, or better yet, doing. She had a strange mind of her own. Nobody, not ever her parents, could tell her what to do. In the 200 years she lived in the quarter, not one person had seen her lose her temper. She always wore a straight face or a lose smile. It was creepy in it's own way.

"Marcel." Klaus walked into the foyer from down the hall.

"Have you heard about the vamp?" Marcel asked.

"I did. Cami texted me." Klaus nodded, gesturing for Marcel to follow him.

"The boys are having trouble finding her." Marcel murmed. Klaus paused. He turned slightly with a raised brow.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked as they continued walking. They entered a room that was large and open. Windows lining the back wall with a glass door in the middle. Overlooking the backyard.

Marcel nodded his head. Klaus took a seat and Marcel followed suit.

"So what do we know about this elusive vampire?" Klaus asked.

"Only that she was at-" Marcel was cut off when Kol busted through the door.

"Look what I would flitting all around town!" He yelled dragging said vampire in by her arm. Her feet where stick straight and Kol was _literally_ dragging her in. Her head was slung forward and Klaus only saw the mass of brown curls and tan skin.

"How did you manage to catch her? The men couldn't even track her down?" Marcel asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kol stood a few feet from both his brother and Marcel.

"Well I think I do have a few years on the others." Kol smirked.

"What are you doing in my city without permission?" Klaus asked with a straight face.

"See, I strictly remembered you leaving an open invitation on my voicemail." Caroline's voice was rough and forced. If Klaus was surprised (which he was) he sure hid it well.

"Caroline." He said.

"I thought I recognized her face!" Kol snickered and let go of her arm. Caroline stood up and pushed her hair back.

"Nice hair darlin' although I think I liked you better blonde." Kol twirled a strand around his finger. Caroline smacked his hand away and took a few steps away from the three vampires.

"Now Caroline, I hope you're not thinking of running." Klaus took a step towards her.

"No, I just-" She fumbled with her words. Her hands interlacing in front of her, her eyes darting around the room.

"Is there a witch here?" She asked, her eyes going wide. Klaus gave her a strange look and before he spoke, Sophie walked into the room.

"Oh" She paused and looked at Caroline. "you found her." She looked from Marcel to Klaus then to Caroline. Her eyes staying on Caroline. Said vamp's eyes looked anywhere but the witch.

"Carebear, how'd did you even know Sophie was here? I couldn't even hear here." Kol's smirk never fading. Caroline flinched at the old nickname.

"Um. I just, have a thing, about witches." Caroline mumbled.

"What brings you to my city?" Klaus asked as he stood from his seated position.

Caroline made a noise and glanced at the Original. His hair was darker than she remembered. He looked, dare she say, at peace. He wasn't tense and his face showed no anger. It was strange to see him like this. He was so different from what she remembered.

"Dad." Hope entered the room. Her eyes trained on Caroline.

"Hope. This is an old friend of mine." A small smile appeared on his face. Hope came to stand next to her father. Her and Caroline staring at each other.

"I thought I sensed another witch." Caroline said under her breath. Klaus's eyes flickered a fraction and Kol snorted.

"And you, what exactly are you?" Hope asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Caroline stuttered taking a step back.

"Your no vampire. What are you?" Hope took a step forward. Her eyes narrowing into slits. Her jaw clenching and her hands flexing at her sides.

"Ohh this is interesting." You could practically grab hold of the amusement Kol was giving off.

"Caroline." Klaus' voice was clipped and strong. Her eyes snapped to his. A glare glimmered in his eyes.

"I never should have come here." Caroline whispered. Her eyes widened to saucers and then she was gone. She flitted out of the room. Marcel went to speak when the front door was slammed open.

An older looking woman, followed by two identical twin girls walked into the room. Then lead woman had brown hair that was cut short around her shoulders, a single honey blond strand streaked through her hair. Her eyes were dark brown and cold. Makeup covered her face and hid her real age. She was dressed in a business suit with an emerald amulet hanging around her neck. The twin girls both had platinum blond hair that fell around their mid back, poker straight. Their skin was paper white, their black dresses standing out against the stark white of their skin. The twin on the right had a pale blue eye and a dark her eyes. The other twin had a similar pale eye, however, her other eye was a light honey color. They cared an air around themselves that would sent any human running for the hills. They both stood around five feet and their arms were extended outward to hold hands. Their eyes drifting from each presence in the room, following perfectly in sync with each other.

"Where is the vampire?" The older one said.

"You'll have to be more specific." Marcel said.

"Caroline. I know she was here." Her eyes thinning to glare at Marcel. Marcel looked at Klaus who watched Hope take a step forward.

"Your kind aren't welcomed here." Hope hissed. This was a first for her emotions to be anything but calm.

"My kind used to rule the Quarter. Watch yourself little girl." The witch ground out.

"She's gone." The blue and green eyed twin spoke.

"Long gone." The blue and golden eyed twin finished.

They did speak, but their voices were carried in the wind. An eerie silence to their words. The pitch was high and childlike, a contrast to their late teen's look.

"We almost had her too." The older witch hissed.

"What business do you have with Caroline?" Klaus asked, stepping up to stand next to his daughter.

The twin's stepped around the older witches and began walking past the group of vampires to the back glass doors. They were open and the warm breeze pushed them back and forth.

"She went, this way." One twin began while the other finished.

"Very good girls." The older witch began to move forward. Klaus grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't take well to being ignored, witch." Klaus hissed.

"And you would do well to keep your hands off, hybrid." The witch glared back.

"She escaped, very bad of her." It was chilling the way the one twin began to speak and the other would finish.

"We almost broke her too. Such a shame." The other spoke.

"All is well girls. We will just have to start over." The elderly one spoke and followed the twins out of the house.

"What have you done now dad?" Hope asked, her face falling back into peace. Klaus gave her a pointed look and Hope huffed.

"Those witches, were they what I think they were?" Sophie asked looking at where they had exited then glancing back at Hope.

"Black witches? Yes." Hope's eyes flickered to the trail they left and snarled.

"Thought they were long dead." Sophie mumbled.

"You have some weird friends." Hope looked over at Klaus.

"I'll say." Marcel second that.

"Mm but you didn't exactly want to be friends with her, now did you Nik?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Klaus glared at him and Kol snickered.

"We should find the vampire before the witches burn down the town getting to her." Hope said as she started out the back door. Sophie following behind her. Klaus knew not to fight his daughter over things. It never ended in his favor.

"I'll set up a barrier so they can't leave the quarter." Sophie said as she started off in a different direction.

"I'll put the men on alert." Marcel pitched, flitting away.

"I think I'll go a hunting." Kol said in a sing-song voice and gave a one-two skip as he walked at a human pace behind Hope.

"I'll call in reinforcements." Klaus murmured to no one.

 **XXXXX**

Rebekah let out a moan. She tangled her fingers in his short blonde hair. His lips ravishing her neck. He nipped at her neck then would soothe the reddened skin with his tongue. His wet kisses trailed further down her neck and up to her chin, making his way back to her mouth. His blue eyes many shades darker as he gazed at her.

She cursed whoever was on the other line of her ringing cell phone.

"Bloody hell. I'm going to kill him." She sat up and pulled to phone out of her back pocket. She already knew it was Klaus. He had the strange ability to always interrupt her.

"What do you want Niklaus?" Rebekah hissed. Her lover's lips traveling back to her neck, not bothering to stop his ministrations. Her eyes falling to half lids.

" _Since when am I Niklaus to you dear sister?_ " Klaus let out a chuckle.

"When you're being annoying." Rebekah hissed back.

" _I apologize dear sister but it seems we have a rather pressing problem in the quarter._ " Klaus's voice was even.

"Then handle it yourself." Rebekah pulled the phone away and was moments away from hanging up when He snatched the phone from her grip.

"What's the problem?" Matt spoke into the phone sitting up. Rebekah groaned and threw a pillow at his head. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

" _Ah dear Matthew? I hope you've been well to my sister? It would seem Caroline has made her grand appearance._ " Klaus's voice contained a note of seriousness.

Matt was silent. That wasn't possible.

"Klaus. Are you sure?" Matt asked.

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. He walked to the end of the bed where his and Rebekah's suitcases had been thrown in their rush to get into the room and onto the bed. He fixed it so it was laying on its back and unzipped it. He pulled the clothes out and felt along the bottom for the hidden zipper. He opened to pouch and pulled out the envelope he kept with himself for more than 150 years.

" _Yes quite sure Matthew. I saw her myself._ " There was a rustling sound out his side.

"That's impossible." Matt murmured pulling the letter and photograph out of the envelope.

" _Do continue, why is it impossible?_ " Klaus questioned

It was a terrible site. Broke Matt's heart everytime he looked at it. His eyes flickered over the note first.

 _Come after us again and the next picture you get will be of your new favorite Original._

It was written in pristine cursive but the page was marred with splashes of dried blood that was now a gruesome rust color. The picture wasn't any better. It was torn around the edges and there were white streaks through it where it had been repeatedly folded. The photo was of Caroline. She was hoisted up by a large metal hook that was pierced through her wrists and kept her hung from the ceiling. It was a full body picture, her toes not even touching the ground. There were bloody rips in her jeans. Her blouse in the same condition as her jeans. There were iron rods sticking out of her body like a damn porcupine. Long cuts ran down her arms. Both appendages covered in blood. Drops of blood in her blonde hair-her fingernails ripped from the nail beds. Her head was slung forward and tilted to the side. Her hair covering her face for the most part. But you could still see the gash in her check that stretched from the corner of her mouth up to the bottom of her eye. When Matt first saw the picture he emptied his stomach in the nearest trash can. The gruesome look of his best friend hung and tortured. After his stomach was empty he cried. He cried for the entire night. Not only was she covered in dired days-maybe weeks old blood-but her skin was grey. A sickly grey, her veins raised off her skin and filled with a putrid dark green. He stared at the picture all night. She was dead. They didn't find her in time. He would have liked to get the body back, give them some peace. Even though they couldn't save her, they could still bury her-bury her next to her mom. Like Caroline would have wanted. But the note stopped him from doing that. He just got Rebekah to trust him. He loved her (even if at the time he didn't know it). He loved Caroline like a little sister, but he wouldn't risk Rebekah for her body. How fucked up was that?

"Klaus that can't be possible." Matt stressed again.

" _And why not?"_ Klaus repeated, getting irritated over Matt's repetitive words.

"Because she died, 180 years ago." Matt whispered into the phone. Rebekah now sat behind him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her chin rested on his one shoulder. Her eyes flickered over the note, flinching when she realized they meant her. They her eyes were glued to the picture. She's seen worse, hell she's probably done worse. But there was something about seeing the bubbly blonde strung up and dead. It made sense to her now. Matt went through a depression for a good twenty years. She thought it had to do with her turning him(of his own free will). But they just happened to have fallen on the same timeline. Matt had tears in his eyes, a few treaks on his cheeks. He sniffled but his eyes stayed glued on the picture. Rebekah took the phone from his other hand and pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck.

"Nik, we're leaving soon." Rebekah spoke into to the receiver, a hushed voice.

" _Very well, see you soon little sister._ " Klaus responded and they both hung up.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out. Together." Rebekah moved him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I should have know. Their witches, I should have know." He whispered, his face buried in her neck.

"What should you have know?" She whispered, her hand stroking his back and the other in his hair.

"That she wasn't dead. They are witches. They can fake stuff like that." He threw the picture off the bed. He curled into him. Rebekah had never seen him so broken.

He cried for a few more hours and then they grabbed their bags and packed back into the car and headed to New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe?

Caroline didn't know where she was. It was pitch black and she could barely see in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she fed. She was starving. But her current predicament was getting away from her pursuers. If she guessed correctly she was in a cemetery. She could smell the hint of naturally fertilized soil. The strong presence of witches, a feeling she wouldn't be able to forget for the rest of her life. She whipped around when a soft snapping sound came from behind. She held still and listened. Her chest rapidly rising and falling at her ragged breaths. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see _anything_. Caroline took a few steps back. Her back hit the stone wall hard. She grunted and grabbed at the wall. Turning back around she felt around the wall until her hand came into contact with the stone door. The door in question was chipped and rough against her hand. She pushed the door with both her hands and it didn't budge. She took a few steps back and at a running start she shoved her body into the door and it opened. Quick as possible, she closed the door and pressed her back against it. She could feel the magic in the air inside the mausoleum. Caroline hoped it was fresh enough to mask her scent. Her breath stilled when she heard footsteps right outside. Pressing a hand over her mouth her eyes widened and her whole body clenched as she heard their voices just outside. Slowly the voices faded and she couldn't sense them anymore. The problem was, there was a witch she _did_ sense inside the mausoleum.

With new found strength she pushed off the door and walked down the few steps. A few candles were lit in the medium sized room. The doorway was a large arch that opened up into the room. A stone platform lay in the middle of the room and a well decomposed body (really it was just a skeleton) was on the stone. A sheer white sheet laid over the body. There were herbs and flowers all around the body, burning sage up by the skeletons head. Caroline gulped as she looked around the room. There were four altars set up at each wall. Each one looked different from the next.

"What are you doing here?" A man, a witch, stepped out from a small alcove in the mausoleum. He was tall and built. His brown hair was short on the top and shaved on the sides. His skin was a nice caramel color. A few tattoos lined his arms and peaked out from the shirt he wore. A pair of thick rimmed glasses sat high on his bridge. The frame a deep red. He flexed his hands at his side. A soft glow of purple engulfing his hands. He practiced voodoo. They were normally quite docile witched, choosing to worship their deity instead of casting spells. Normally anyway.

"I was hiding from someone. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Caroline fumbled with her words. No matter the witch, the uneasy feeling of not being safe surrounded her.

"I was finished by the time you came in anyway." The man waved a hand. It was just then that Caroline realized he was dressed in all white, a simple white tee shirt that cut into a v and a pair of white skinny jeans. He held a chain of blue beads, almost translucent. In his other hand a small white cloth.

"Ezili." Caroline breathed the word under her breath, her eyes widening. The strength quite literally leaving her as she sagged to the floor. Somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. His eyes widened.

"I was praying for my friend, her and her husband are trying for a baby." He nodded. He placed the beads and the cloth on the stone slab that held the skeleton. He moved over to Caroline.

"Are you okay?" He questioned stupped down in front of her. His hands clasped between his legs. Caroline rested her head against the stone wall. She let out a soft hum as her eyes slipped closed. She fell asleep or maybe she passed out. She didn't know.

 **XXXXX**

Sophie smiled at the man who opened the door.

"Hey." She gave him a nod.

"Hello." He stepped aside to let her in. He cast a glance around outside as she walked into the house.

"I gotta say, I was surprised when you called." Sophie turned to face him with a small smile.

"Yeah well, vampires are your specialty. Not mine." He shrugged a shoulder and gestured for her to follow him.

He lead them into the living room. He walked around the back of the couch and sat down on the coffee table. He pressed his hand to the vampire's forehead and sighed. Sophie quirked an eyebrow and followed him. She figured it was the brunette vampire from earlier. She was asleep. Shallow breaths whispering out from her lips. Her skin slowly losing its warm tan in favor for a ghostly pale.

"How did you find her?" Sophie asked taking a seat on the love seat that was adjacent to the couch.

"I didn't. She found me." He pursed his lips at the vampire. He couldn't leave her in the mausoleum. Even though he really wanted to.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked scooting forward.

"I was praying to a Loa and she flew into the mausoleum like a bat out of hell." His eyes never leaving the vampire.

"I think her name is Caroline." Sophie supplied watching him. It was weird seeing him so intent.

He really didn't want to know her name. It took things to a personal level. He didn't do personal.

"Kain." Sophie stood. He stood as well. The vampire-Caroline-was waking up.

Her eyes opened wide and she stood up abruptly. Her body didn't take well to it and swayed forward. Kain grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from falling, a frown dipping his lips. Caroline groaned. She really needed to feed. She suddenly became very aware that there were two witches in the room. She jerked back and stumbled back and over the couch. Her body thudding on the ground. Kain and Sophie watched her with neutral expressions. Caroline breathed heavily as she grabbed at the wall and pulled herself up. She leaned against the wall. Her vision blurred in and out, her fangs aching to extend. Her head tilting from side to side. She was gonna pass out.

"When was the last time you fed?" Sophie asked. She moved around the couch and stood in front of Caroline. Caroline stared at the witch.

"What's today?" Caroline asked with a breathless voice.

"The fifteenth." Kain moved to stand just a few steps behind Sophie.

"Of what month?" Caroline pushed. Sophie glance at Kain.

"March." Sophie watched Caroline eyes go wide before they squeezed shut.

"Almost three months." Caroline deflated. She was sinking down to the floor but Sophie's hands stopped her.

"How is that possible? Your body should desicate after a few weeks of not feeding." Kain stepped up and helped Caroline back to the couch.

"Hope said you weren't a vampire." Sophie stared at Caroline who flinched away from both of the witches.

"Is that true?" Sophie asked. She sat next to Caroline. Sophie started unclipping her many bracelets and held her wrist out to Caroline.

Caroline stared at the offered appendage. "I'll drain you dry." Her voice was surprisingly clear. Her eyes never leaving Sophie's wrist.

"I'll stop you." Kain sat on the table in front of the couch. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He really didn't like vampires.

Caroline glanced from Kain and then to Sophie. She stared at the witch waiting for her to take back her offer. When Sophie moved her wrist closer Caroline let out a small sigh. She curled her lips around her teeth, not letting either witch see her fangs. She leaned down as she took Sophie's thin wrist in her hands. Caroline paused a moment, hovering over the wrist. Giving Sophie one last chance to take her arm back. When the witch didn't move Caroline slowly let her fangs sink in. It had been so long since she had feed from the vein. She had perfect control, it's the feeling of guilt that bothered her. She knew what it was like to be feed from. It hurt. But feeding straight from the vein would always be the most satisfying. The blood fresh and flowing down her throat like silk. Blood from the bag always had a thicker consistency and warming up blood wasn't the same as perfectly tempered blood from the body. She counted the second in her head. Anymore than eight seconds and it was to much. When she counted nine she pulled back. Taking a deep breath. Caroline kept her head tilted down. Waiting for her eyes and fans to go back to normal. When she was back to normal she sat up and leaned against the couch. Sophie pulled a bandana from her back pocket and went to press it to the wound.

"Hold on." Kain stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it forward to look at it.

"Is that-" Sophie stopped mid sentence. She looked from the bite to Caroline and then to Kain.

"That's a hybrid bite." Kain said. He let go of Sophie who brought her wrist closer to her face. It was definitely a hybrid bite. That was currently still bleeding, she pressed the bandana to the wound and stared at Caroline.

"So about me not being a vampire." Caroline looked up from her hands and up at Sophie and Kain.

 **XXXXX**

Sophie suggested it was best that they go back to the compound. Kain agreed and Caroline said nothing. She just kept her distance was the three of them walked. Sophie lead the group. Caroline in the middle and Kain coming from behind. Each of them standing a good five feet apart. Caroline feed but she was still a little out of it. She would need to feed again soon. So when she stumbled for the third time Kain sighed and shook his head. He sped up his pace to catch up to Caroline. He grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her.

"At this pace you'll knock yourself out before we get there." A small smile played at his lips. Silently laughing at his own joke. He turned so his back faced Caroline. He bent his knees and stuck his hands back.

"Hop on." Kain glanced back at her. Caroline would have put up more of a fight if she weren't still so drained. So she climbed onto his back and draped her arms over his shoulders in a loose hold. His arms locked around her legs to hold her steady. He caught up to Sophie who side-eyed them. Kain's action's shocking her. If there was one person in New Orleans that hated vampires the most, it would be Kain. A group killed his fiancé a few years back. So him actually helping with Caroline was weird.

It was close to midnight and there were still a handful of people walking on the streets. Caroline tensed and her arms tightened around Kain when they passed a woman. Kain recognized her. She belonged to the witches of the East. Kain understood then that Caroline was afraid of witches. (Just like he was scared of vampires.) His arms tightened around her legs.

"Your safe. I promise." He whispered, keeping his eyes straight. After a few minutes Caroline relaxed.

She wanted to believe it. She really did. Kain did give her a strange sense of safety. Maybe he did mean it but she couldn't completely believe it. She'd never be safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Hybrid Vision

**This is more than likely going to be a slow burn and Caroline is very different in this. She went through a lot which you will find out through the chapters. There are a lot of OC's in here and a lot of stuff i made up, (specifically the witches and the wolves and the war). Hope you still enjoy :)**

When they arrived at the compound no one was there. It was weird seeing the large house so empty. Whether it was a Mikaelson or a passing vampire there was normally someone there. If that were pure coincidence or someone always keeping an eye on the house no one would know. The silence was deafening. Sophie lead Kain (who still had Caroline perched on his back) into the favored sitting room of the manor. Caroline slid down his back and touched the ground. She fell back onto the couch with a thud and sighed. Kain perched himself on the arm of the couch Caroline sat on. Sophie stood in front of the bar in the living room and poured herself a drink. She glanced at Kain who gave a small nod and then to Caroline.

"Stuff doesn't do me any good." She mumbled under her breath. Caroline pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She heaved a sigh and let her head fall to rest on her knees and closed her eyes.

Kain and Sophie locked eyes and neither said anything. She gave him his drink and then there was silence. Not so much that it was awkward. More peaceful than anything. Caroline was dozing off when two people nearly busted the front door down.

"Nik where are you?!" Rebekah yelled into the house.

"We're in here." Sophie answered. All three heads turned as the two blondes flitted into the room.

Caroline's eyes widened and she stood. Her and Matt locked eyes and he gaped at her. Her hair was brown but still fell in natural waves. She looked different, so much different, but it was still Caroline. Living, breathing, _alive_ Caroline. Matt let out a breath and then he dropped his bag and advanced on her. Caroline stood still, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Matt practically tackled her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and trapped her arms at her sides. His head went down to rest against her head and he let out a slow breath. She was alive. Caroline's still wide eyes made contact with Rebekah.

"You're not human." Were the only words she managed. Matt choked on a laugh. It was watery and breathless.

"I haven't seen you in almost 200 years and that's the first thing you say?" Matt laughed again, this time it was stronger. Rebekah snorted from her spot in the doorway. She placed her bag down next to the couch and shoved Matt's bag next to hers with her foot. Matt and Caroline pulled away from each other (more like Matt finally let go). Rebekah hugged Sophie and gave Kain a nod. Matt smiled at Sophie and glanced at Kain. Matt had been introduced to the four queens and the king of the governing witches as well as the alpha of the wolves. He knew who each of them were as well as what they looked like.

They all knew the king of voodoo hated vampires. So seeing him there stumped Rebekah. She had seen how hard Kain had taken the death of his fiancé. Jack. He was a human. Simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. A group of vampires had cornered him on his way home from work. They were new to town they didn't know the rules. They tore into his neck and left him bleeding in the alleyway. Jack had been found by a wolf the next day. Kain went on a rampage, killed the three vamps that were responsible and then nearly sacrificed himself trying to bring Jack back. Rebekah had been the one to find him in the cemetery. Kneeling in front of Jack's grave. Rebekah talked him back from the edge. Told him how much she knew Jack meant to him. That she had been a witch before she had been turned. She told him how much it hurt to have your magic ripped away from you. Which would have happened if he brought Jack back. He would have been summoned in front of the council, they would have ruled the use of his magic wrong and stripped his powers. Something Rebekah had seen. Something she reminded Kain of. He had bared witness to the stripping of a witch's power before. It was not an easy sight, especially for another witch to see. When they left the cemetery that night they both went separate ways and silently agreed never to speak of what Kain had been prepared to do.

Rebekah made her own drink and her and Sophie sat down on the loveseat. Matt and Caroline sat down on the couch, Matt trying to ask Caroline questions, her staying silent and offering him pained smiles as a response. Kain moved to stand in front of the window. It was around 3 a.m. a gently dusting of light began to spread across the town. Kain took a sip of his drink and sat down on the bowed window sill. Rebekah and Sophie spoke quietly of trivial matters. Five minutes had yet to pass when four more people joined the room. Klaus and Elijah stood in the front. Hope stood close to Kain and Kol walked through the door sipping on a blood bag. A stupid grin on his face. How his face didn't hurt from always smiling like that was a mystery.

"Caroline." Klaus's one word, her name, silenced the room. All eyes turned to her. Her body going rigid as her hands curled into fists in her lap. She glanced up at him. His face was hard but he wasn't glaring. It seemed that the two hundred years that had past softened him. Maybe it was his daughter. Maybe it was his family being whole. Maybe the fact that he was able to call this city his. Perhaps it was all of those combined into one. While he had softened over the many years, Caroline had grown afraid. She was afraid of everyone (specifically witches). Her fear was plain to see, it never left her face. Her eyebrows pinched together. Her eyes glancing everywhere, at everyone. Unconsciously clenching all the muscles in her body. Like she was ready to fight, or maybe take the fight. Like she was prepared to be hit.

"I've heard you to be dead." Klaus still stood directly in front of her, a few feet away. His eyes flicking all over her. He took in every micromovement. He saw everything. He saw how different she was. He saw her fear.

"I think the witches that kidnapped her faked her death." Matt supplied. Caroline's mouth had opened to speak but no words came out.

It was hard to speak when after almost two hundred years it was 'you will not speak'. But she was free wasn't she? She had escaped. Hadn't she?

"So I have heard." Klaus pursed his lips at her. Her eyes dropped down to her lap, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Sophie, what happened to your wrist?" Elijah asked moving towards the witch in question and his little sister. Caroline flinched and curled in on herself.

"It's nothing. I let Caroline feed off me. She hadn't feed in three months." Sophie waved her hand then let it rest over the bandana she had tied around the bite.

"Now that sounds impossible." Kol supplied from leaning against the door frame. Caroline continued to make herself look small on the couch. She felt like she was suffocating. All these eyes on her.

"That is _impossible_." Hope snarled. She advanced on Caroline.

Caroline stood up and actually moved towards Kain whilst Hope dove onto the couch trying to tackle the vampire. It was a subconscious move. Kain had told her she was safe. On some level she believed it to be true. Caroline stood close to him, not close enough to be touching, but still close.

"Hope." Klaus's voice was strong and implied for his daughter to back off. He simply watched Caroline.

Caroline was so different from the baby vampire he knew from Mystic Falls. She looked so small and fragile. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She didn't glare. She hadn't even spoken yet. He remembered how demanding she used to be. How she loved to put in her opinion because it always mattered, it _did._ How her body language itself made a statement. How fierce she was, her strength. How perfect she was. He still saw her as perfect. He would never see her as anything but, probably for the rest of his immortal life. But her green eyes were dull now. They no longer held that fire that drew everyone's eyes to her. Her once blond locks dyed a soft chestnut brown (her blonde roots showing). She played with her hands in front of her. Her fingers twisting around themselves. Her head bowed down just the slightest. Her eyes never straying from the ground for too long. She couldn't hold eye contact. He could smell her fear it was so strong. It pulled at his heart to see her like this. So different yet still the same.

"She's not a vampire." Hope gritted out. She glared at Caroline who shuffled back a step.

"What is your problem with her?" Kain questioned standing up and placing his now empty glass on the bow of the window. He stood so that his body was slightly in front of Caroline.

"She wrecks of death." Hope scrunched up her nose. "It's disgusting." She glared at Caroline. Who in turn wrapped her arms around herself.

"Caroline. Perhaps you could settle this?" Elijah still stood by Sophie and Rebekah who was now standing. All eyes on Caroline. She took a deep breath and looked up at Klaus. She held his gaze.

"She's not wrong, I'm not a vampire. Not anymore." Caroline spoke low and her voice trembled but everyone heard her well enough. She stepped around Kain and now stood where everyone could clearly see her.

She let go. Let go of all the denial she held. Of wishing and hoping she were still just a vampire. Her face shifted. The dark veins appearing under eyes as all the blood rushed to her eyes, filling them. But instead of the familiar red that was a vampire, her eyes filled back. Her iris glowing gold in the dim room. Her fangs elongated and you could just make out the long tips of a set of double fangs on each side of her mouth. She curled her lip back to show them. Her features were unmistakable. She was a hybrid. A vampire-werewolf hybrid. But that was supposed to be impossible.

Rebekah and Matt let out quiet gasps. Sophie and Kain already suspecting this to be the case. Kol out right laughed. Slapping his hands down on his things proclaiming that this was 'just too good'. Elijah tensed but moved to smack Kol upside the head. His eyes bearing down on Caroline, expecting her to attack. Klaus' jaw clenched and unclenched. He didn't know what to think. When all you life you _know_ you're the only one of your kind. That you're an abomination. To now be looking in the eyes of someone just like him. God, he thinks he just fell in love with her all over again. Hope still quietly seethed from her own little bubble in the room. The vampire-the hybrid smelled like death. So much death. Hope couldn't stand it. It burned her nose, burned her throat, it clenched her heart painfully. What the fuck had this girl done? Hope had to leave and she did just that. She flashed not only out of the room, but out of the compound. She needed fresh air.

"I texted Jacklyn and Darcy. They should be here soon." Sophie supplied.

Darcy was the ruler of the Eastern clan. Her group of witches where Wiccans. Their people where the oldest of the old. They practiced old magic, older than Esther. Most of the time the where neutral. Choosing to simply observe that the natural order was kept. Birth. Death. Reincarnation. It was a cycle they all knew too well.

Jacklyn ruled the West. Her people (for lack of a better term) were Shamans. They practiced the art of healing. The west had the smallest coven. The amount of witches actually born with the ability to heal was small. Most only having the affinity for the gift (most of them becoming doctors or nurses). Some of the children born who didn't immediately show the gift could learn it. It was a near impossible task though. The soul had to be pure for the gift to give others.

Sophie's coven didn't have a name. They were more like the oddballs of New Orleans. Most of the witches that lived in the North where strongly connected to an element. Whether it was water, earth, air, fire or spirit. (Spirit being a touch of all four elements really). They were good to have in a fight. Hell, they all looked imposing themselves. Each of them having control over an element. Knowing they could hurt you just as easy. Gave them an air to themselves. But they were still good. Sophie herself specialized in earth. She had always felt a deep connection to nature.

Kain ruled the South. He was the only male witch to every rise to power of the voodoo coven. They were the most unspoken of. Their powers mostly a mystery. They were always seen as simply praying to their many Loa's. Never actively using magic. But you knew well not to mess with a someone who used voodoo.

Not long after Sophie spoke a single knock on the door and then it was opened. Two women walked into the now crowded space. The two witches were easy to tell apart.

Darcy was short. She couldn't be any taller than 5'3. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a burgundy colored sweater that went a few inches past her waist. The sleeves pushed up to her elbows. A simple pair of black on black vans on her feet. Her hair was a stark pale blonde that was no way natural (but it was). Her lips painted dark to match her sweater. Her pale blue eyes outlined in dark blue cole. Darcy's face had no imperfection. No mole or freckle on her clear skin. She had on a black beaded bracelet as well as a matte jade beaded bracelet. She wore a few necklaces that were tucked into her sweater.

Jacklyn couldn't have looked any different. She had a few inches on Darcy. She wore a pale green dress that brushed along the tops of her knees. She didn't wear shoes (which was admittedly odd). Water color tattoos lined the lengths of both her arms. Different animals, words, shapes. Everything a swirl of color and beauty. Her light brown hair was streaked with highlights of blond and fell into scrunched waves just above her waist. A few braids amongst the waves. A light dusting of freckles covered the tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wore a brass necklace that had one chain tight around her neck and another that lay just above her breasts, a darker brass covered leaf the single charm on the longer chain. The dress had thin straps that were adjusted just right against her bronzed skin. She wore a single earring on her right ear, a long brown feather that had stripes of fading red. An easy smile on her face.

"I hear we have a problem." Darcy smirked and crossed her arms.

"How can we help?" Jacklyn's smile was gentle.

 **I know i've been quick to post the first three chapters but sorry to say i write like really slow and you've just gotten lucky I knew how i wanted the beginning to go. It's probably going to slow down from here with updates.**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Strength

**This is really just a filler chapter. It's all Kol Caroline friendship because I live for that :) Hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas and happy New Year.**

She woke up with a start. Her lips parted in a silent gasp. Her eyes wide and staring up at the white ceiling above her. A sheen of sweat covering her skin. She laid perfectly still. Slowly she flexed her fingers, twisted her wrists, lifted her arms. She did the same with her legs. Curling her toes, twisting her ankles, bending her knees, lifting her legs. It was a routine she found herself doing whenever she woke from a nightmare (which was about every time she woke up). It was a mental and physical check. It brought her back, grounded her to the present. She was no longer in that cell. She was no longer trapped.

The bed had been to big for Caroline, to _comfortable._ After about ten minutes of tossing and turning she had quietly moved off the bed and onto the floor. She laid on the right side of the bed, the door on the left. The bed a sort of barrier between her and the door. She had laid out the white duvet on the floor, over the rug that had been placed on the hardwood floors. A single pillow that she hooked her arm under and had turned on her side.

The blanket was no longer perfectly laid out. It was pulled in around her and the pillow had been pushed under the bed. She was still breathing heavily as she sat up. Caroline pulled her legs in to sit indian style and she let her head drop forward. Slow breaths in and out. Her breath out would stutter slightly and she would clamp her lips together. Trying to make the trembling stop.

A light tap on the door startled her and made her curl in on herself. She stared at the door as the knob slowly turned and the door pushed open. Her eyes widened at who stood there.

"I heard you wake up." He murmured staring at her over the bed.

"I'm fine." Her voice broke at the end.

"It's okay darling." Kol shrugged a shoulder. He gently closed the door and walked around the bed. His eyes lingered on the comforter on the floor and the pillow peaking out from under the bed. He paused and when Caroline made no move to shoo him away he sat down in front of her. She had twisted around so that her back was pressed up against the lifted bed.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"I get them too. More often than I care for. More than I would like to admit." He whispered. He pulled his knees into his chest, crossed his arms over top and rested his head on top of them. She stared at him, tense and afraid. She was so damn tired of always, _always,_ being afraid.

"The nightmares." Kol clarified. She scoffed at him, lightly shaking her head.

"Your an Original. What could possibly scare you?" She muttered under her breath.

"I may be, but there is still a weapon that can kill us. We had thought we burned down the last White Oak, but we had not. We thought we got rid of the last stake with Mikael. But who knows. Maybe there are still more. No my nightmares are much simpler than that. They are of when I was turned." His voice tapered off at the end. Like he were going to say something else but decided against it.

"Mikael killed you right? Killed all of you's." Caroline asked. Her feet sliding out a pace. Her body no longer clenched so tight. Slowly relaxing.

"He did. Sliced us up with his broadsword. Like we weren't even his children." Kol's jaw clenched, so did his fists.

"Finn and Elijah were first. Than me. Rebekah next and Niklaus last." Kol let out a slow breath. The subject still sore after all these years.

"But he's dead now." Caroline left the sentence hanging. It wasn't a statement. It wasn't a question.

"Darling if there is one thing you must realize it is that the supernatural don't always stay dead. If he want's to come back, I am sure he will find a way." Kol had an easy smile on his face that looked unnatural. To forced.

"What is it that keeps you up at night then?" He asked. He scratched at something on his neck before allowing his arm to drop back onto his knees.

She stared at him. It was something so simple to talk about. But yet she felt that if she talked about it she would have to admit it to herself. Admit that it had taken almost 200 years for her to escape. That she had come up with 86 different escape plans. Each one failing, one after another. That she wasn't strong enough. If any of her plans had included killing the witches she probably would have made it out on plan 3. But that was just it wasn't it. Her _humanity_. She couldn't kill. Even if they had done her wrong. It went against her nature. She felt that if she killed, she would lose herself in the process.

Caught up in her own mind almost ten minutes had passed of Kol staring at her. Waiting for her to say something. Say anything.

"I'm not ready." She whispered. A bare breath spoken. She wrapped her arms around her chest and dropped her head.

"That's okay. I'll be here when you are." Kol's words were soft. Softer than she had ever heard from the mischief maker Original (of the two times she had come in contact with him-now three).

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked. His hands braced on the ground, ready to push himself up.

"No. Can you just-I-" Caroline stuttered, her words catching in her throat. Her brows furrowing. What was it that she wanted to say?

Kol hummed and stood anyway. Instead of walking to the door he walked in the other direction. Toward the windows. Three windows lined up next to each other. A bowed inward ledge (like the one in the room downstairs). He sat on the ledge and stared out the window.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep." He whispered continuing to stare out the window. His eyes following something. Perhaps the wind.

Caroline stared at him for a long time. He had no reason to be nice. To be understanding. No reason to share his secrets. But he did. She pulled the pillow out from under the bed and laid down. Still on the floor. She curled up into a ball. Still staring at him.

Time passed like this for what must have been an hour or two. Kol sat perfectly still. His back against the window and his one leg propped up on the edge. The other dangling off the bow. His toes just barely touching the floor. His head turned over his shoulder and leaning against the window. Caroline laid on her side, her arm hooked under the pillow. Her other arm wrapped around her front. Still curled up tight. Her eyes shut in slumber. Kol would glance at her every once in awhile. Just making sure she was okay. When ever she would let out a small whimper Kol would shift and that would make her stir just the slightest. Not fully waking up, but leaving the nightmare.

It was around eight in the morning when Caroline woke up. Her eyes drawn straight to Kol who was still there. He was asleep, in the same position she remembered him in from last night. His eyelids fluttered as Caroline sat up pushing off a quilt that had been placed over her. Kol sucked in a big breath, inhaling deeply and then slowly exhaling as he pushed to sit up. He tilted his head to the side and a loud crack rang out. He sighed and opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a beat before Caroline took the initiative.

"Thank you. For staying. I think that was the longest i've ever stayed asleep." She sighed and stood up.

"You're welcome." He nodded but stayed sitting.

Caroline walked over to the small vanity that was pressed into the wall across from the bed. She stared at her reflection. Her hand reaching up to twist on of her brown locks around her finger. Kol watched her.

"Can you help me with something?" She asked letting her hand drop to her side. She stared at him through the mirror. Watching him stand up and nod his head.

 ***Few Hours Latter***

"Like it never happened." Kol smirked and pulled the towel out of her lap.

Caroline turned her head left and right then stared straight. She had asked Kol to get her blonde hair dye so that she could dye out the brown. Kol had offered to dye it for her.

" _Rebekah went through this strange phase. She wanted to try every color possible." He had waved a hand when Caroline raised a brow at the fact he knew how to dye hair._

" _Klaus would have nothing to do with it and Elijah was afraid it would stain his suits. Ah I remember the first time we dyed her hair. We did black and well you know her hair is naturally blonde so when you take two inexperianced hair dyers and try to do black, let's just say Bex didn't leave the house for a few weeks." Kol laughed as he opened the box and took out the bottles._

Caroline smiled at her reflection. It was nice having her blonde back. It was like she got a little piece of her old life back. She knew she could never go back to the way things were before the witches took her. But she could get as close as possible.

One step at a time.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurricane

**Very slow burn of Klaroline. It is Caroline/Klaus. Don't get confused by how she interacts with other male and female characters and how they treat her. Enjoy.**

Kain didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't any of his business. He delivered the vampire back to the compound and she was fine. He had no reason to check up on her. Yet he was standing outside the compound anyway.

It was later in the day. Around four in the afternoon. The sun was hidden behind many clouds. Shadow's covered the compound. A lamp mounted onto the wall next to the rough iron gate was lit and surrounded the entrance in an ominous glow. It beckoned you in but at the same time warded away.

Kain shook his head, washing away the glossed over look from his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the tunnel that opened up into the courtyard.

The older looking room was a four stone walled room. With no roof covering the space. There was a walkway that surrounded the room with pillars holding up the ceiling and many arch ways representing doors. Iron and glass lanterns hung in each arch. An upper balcony sat on top of the way with an iron half fence. There was a long table pushed towards the right side of the court. The table was a dark cherry wood with a cream satin table liner. Matching chairs lined that table with black iron clawed legs. A tree grew against the other far wall of the court and a few plants hung on the railing of the balcony. Ivy grew along the walls on the upper level.

Kain stood just outside of the tunnel and watched. Klaus stood at the head of the table. A few of the werewolves sat at the table. Ethan, the alpha, was among them. He sat to the left of Klaus. Kain's presence was know when his scent reached the wolves and Ethan turned to look at him. Klaus turned as well. Kain walked across the yard, passing some lingering vampires.

"Kain." Klaus gave a nod in acceptance.

"How is she?" Kain stared at Klaus, making no move to look in Ethan's direction.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Klaus motioned to the vampire in question. Kain turned around and it took him a second before he saw her.

She did a good job of hiding. She was tucked against the wall, hidden in the shadows on the upper level. She leaned against the wall. Her hands linked together in front of her and she watched. Her eyes flitting around the room. Never lingering but never not taking in. Her eyes landed on Kain and she took a step forward. It was easy to tell it was a reaction and not something she did voluntary. Her eyes widened a fraction and she moved to take a step back but she gripped her arm and shook her head. She moved with light feet. Small steps with her one arm crossed over her chest and gripping her upper arm. She walked down the steps and moved over to where Kain was standing. She shuffled a few steps forward and there was only a few feet separating them.

"Hey kid." Kain did a once over on her. Her hair now blonde instead of the wild brown he had first seen her with. She wore a white tank top with tan cardigan pulled over her shoulders. Dark blue skinny jeans and white flats.

"Hello." She gave a small nod not looking up at him. She continued to look at the ground.

Kain's brow ticked upward. He moved forward and closed the space between them. His hand a light grip on her chin to tilt her head up. Her eyes going wide and staring into his. Green clashing with her blue. He tilted her head side to side and pursued his lips.

"You look healthier. Have you feed?" He let his hand drop from holding her chin and took a step back.

"I have, yes." Caroline cleared her throat and gave a small nod.

"Good girl." Kain reached out and patted her head. His actions shocking himself almost as shocked as Caroline was.

Thunder could be heard in the far off distance of the quarter. The rumble reverberating through the compound. The sky above them darkening. A streak of white light lighting up the courtyard. A few drops of bitterly cold rain sprayed down on them. All heads turning to look up at the turn in weather. The werewolves stood as one unit and made to move towards the tunnel when Cami and Marcel appeared.

"You don't want to be out there. Trust me." Marcel shook his hands and droplets flew off the tips of his fingers. He and Cami were soaked to the bone. Their clothes hanging off of them, heavy from the rain.

Another strike of lightning lit up the courtyard and a deafening boom of thunder followed.

"Shall we move inside?" Klaus smirked and those around nodded and moved inside. All but Caroline.

She stood with her back to Klaus. He faced her, watching her. Her hands were splayed outward at her sides. Her head tilted back. She stared skyward. Her eyes wide. Her body was relaxed and she stayed still. Klaus watched a drop of rain hit her cheek and splatter. She didn't flinch. She simply existed. She looked like an unfearing child experiencing their first thunderstorm. That's when it dawned on him. She had been held captive for the lesser of two hundred years. Who knew when the last time she had seen rain, a storm, was.

Caroline stared up at the war that raged on above her. The rain was cold against her skin and her clothes were becoming uncomfortably tight. The rough cotton itchy against her skin. Her hair whipped around her face and against her skin in wet slaps. But her eyes were clear and a small smile played on her lips. She used to love storms. The violence so raw and pure to her. Her own problems seeming so insignificant. The lightning clashing together and lighting up the dark sky. The loud clap of thunder making you flinch. She _loved_ it. The wind picked up and her cardigan blew around her small frame. Her arms moving in the wind, of no control of her own. Her hair weighed down by the rain. A few strands stuck haphazardly to her face. Her lips pinkening in the cold wind. Her complexion paleing. Her body shivering from the cold.

If she were still a vampire, she wouldn't be cold.

That's when everything came to a grinding hault. Her body convulsed in a giant shudder and she fell to her knees. Her knees splashing in a small puddle. Her body bending forward and hands slamming down onto the large stone tiles. She heaved breath back into her body. Her eyes going wide.

" _Damn it._ " She whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut and hands balled up into fists.

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. He flexed his fingers, his hands lax at his sides. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help her. Only time could heal her wounds.

Another clap of thunder, so loud, so close. Caroline flinched and her hands went up to shield her ears. Her eyes squeezing shut. Her body convulsing in shivers.

"Come on then love." Klaus spoke low and soft. He bent over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He stood up and practically had to pull her up with him. Her feet twisting around themselves before she found her ground. He led them inside and closed the door behind him. Most everyone had taken up residence in the larger sitting room.

"Hurricane I reckon." One of the wolves murmured.

"Nik." Rebekah stood in the doorway of the room. Her eyes flicking from Caroline to him. Klaus gave a small nod and they met each other in the middle. Rebekah wrapped an arm around Caroline, replacing Klaus' arm. It was a silent agreement between them that Rebekah would help the new hybrid.

With much ease Rebekah got her upstairs and into her room. Her and Matt's suitcases stacked next to each others in the corner of the room. Their clothes put away in the walk in closet and drawers to the bureau. Said blonde lover was downstairs with the rest of the group. Which consisted of; Matt, Klaus, Kain, Marcel, Cami, Ethan and four of his wolves. The other two brothers and Hope somewhere else in town.

"Stay here, let me get you a towel." Rebekah didn't think she really needed to say that. She didn't think Caroline was actually going to move on her own.

Rebekah returned a few seconds later from the ensuite with a dark brown towel in hand. She held it out to Caroline who made no move to take it. Her eyes wide and unseeing staring down at the floor. Rebekah sighed and placed the towel on the bed.

"You better thank me for this when you finally snap out of this." Rebekah muttered under her breath.

She was careful with the way she treated Caroline. Her hands slow and calculated. She slipped Caroline's cardigan off her shoulders first. The she eased the tank top off of her, Caroline slightly lifting her arms to make it easy. Then she worked on Caroline's skinnies. Which was a lot harder than she expected. The material was wet and heavy and clung to her skin. Rebekah grunted when she was finally able to get them off the blonde hybrid. Caroline was left standing there in her under garments. Still lost to the world. Rebekah quickly ran the towel over Caroline's body and through her hair. Rebekah was able to get her into a pair of cotton shorts and an old Rolling Stones tee shirt.

Rebekah stared at her. Two minutes passed before she moved Caroline back to sit on the bed. She sat down next to her.

"Caroline. Wake up." She whispered. Pinching the other blonde on her leg. The skin turning pink.

Caroline let out a silent gasp. She looked over at Rebekah. Tears in her eyes. Silence before she spoke.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore." Her words were drawn out and choppy around her hiccuping a bare whisper.

"Then don't be. Don't let the fear control you. _Control it_." Rebekah placed either of her hands on Caroline's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Caroline gave a jerky nod before she dissolved into Rebekah. Her body curled in on itself. Her arms pulled up to her chest and her fist turned inward. Her legs tucked up against her butt, her ankles crossed. Her head tucked into Rebekah's stomach. Her sobs were wet and she choked on every breath. Tears soaking through Rebekah's shirt. Her eyes shut tight. Rebekah's arm wound around Caroline's back to keep her up. Her other hand resting on the hybrid's head. A gentle threading.

Caroline let it out. She let it all out. Her shuddering sobs mixed with that of the thunder. Her body shuddered with each breath, masked by the clash of lightning that lit up the dark room. The past two hundred years let out in an instant. All the pain she held in. All the shame. Everything let out. She didn't need to hold it in now. She wasn't going to.

Caroline was a Hurricane.


	6. Chapter 6: Everyone Is Watching Me

**Honestly when I write at night and i'm just a little bit tired my writing tends to become all jumbled up. Half the time I don't even understand it but ehh. I really wanted to finish this chapter and get it to you guys so. Also, sorry it took so long for an update. I'm gonna try and update my other stories as well for those who read them. Enjoy.**

It wasn't easy to control the fear. There was so much of it. Fear that she would be found. That they would take her back. The fear that everyone was an enemy, no one was to be trusted.

Fear of the full moon.

It was just that. Tonight was the night of the full moon and everyone was walking on eggshells around her. The same questions shining in their eyes. Would she turn? Did she have control? Would she hurt anyone? No one voiced their concerns but she could see them. The way their stares would linger. Glancing from her still normal eyes to her still human nails. She had gotten tired of their stares and retreated to her room. She sat perched on the end of her bed, her hands grasping at the material. Their stares still burning her skin.

A soft knock on her door before it was opened. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Caroline." He stood a few feet in front of her. His hands linked behind his back. She looked up at him. Her face neutral.

They stared at each other for a beat before he sighed.

"It's the full moon." He gave her a pointed look.

"I know." She bite off. Her teeth snapping together and her jaw clenching.

"Do I need to be worried about my city?" He asked. His arms going up to fold over his chest. His brows raising at her.

"No." She bite off again. Looking away from the way he almost looked _down_ at her. Like she was some child. Her eyes tracing the grains on the wooden planks.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His arms going lax at his sides.

She stood up abruptly. Her body clenching. She stared him down. Glaring daggers at him.

"I'm sure." She grounded the words out through clenched teeth. Her jaw creaking at the bones being forced together. Breaking and healing.

Klaus stared at her for a few minutes. Eyeing her up and down. Looking for any signs that she was going to transition. The anger was expected. Werewolves emotions naturally ran hotter. A thought popped into his head.

"Have you transitioned since?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Since when?" She asked. Her jaw unclenching and her fists going slack.

"Since you found out that you were a hybrid." He raised a brow at her. His hand lacing together behind his back. He circled her. Her eyes following him.

"Once. I turned right after it happened. The witches did their mojo. The whole spell is based around the moon cycle. The more full the moon is, the stronger the wolf is. Just like any normal werewolf just that they put a _wolf into me_." She gestured wildly with her hands. Rambling was something you could never take out of Caroline.

"What do you mean by a wolf?" He asked. Realizing then that he was half werewolf yet he didn't actually know all that much about the creature.

"Every werewolf is born with a wolf. Killing awakens the wolf and the turning every full moon. Well each person has their own wolf. The spell the witches did, they waited until the moon was at its weakest point and killed a werewolf. They transferred the wolf into me thus turning me into a hybrid. When I had strength in me I would try and listen in on their conversations. There were others before me. Other vampires they had captured. Tortured. Others that they tried to turn but each one of them died. Some before they even did the spell. They were just weak minded or something. It was hard to listen when you had three lead poles sticking through you." She shuddered at the memory. Klaus listened intently. This was the most she had spoke since she got here. He thinks it has something to do with the little chat she had with Rebekah last night. Of course he listened in on it.

"Do you remember when they turned you?" He asked. Caroline had sat back down on the bed. Pulling herself back to sit indian style but still facing him. Klaus sitting down on the cushioned chair to the vanity in her room. His arms press against his thighs and his fingers linked together. She scoffed.

"The years blurred together after they turned me. I was only there for two years when they did the spell. They had a vampire before me while I was there. One they had turned but he died a few days after the transition. Then they started on me." Caroline shook her head. Her brows drawn together in pain. She could still hear the screams. Wolves, vampires, they had all blurred together. Female, male, she thinks there were even a few children. To see if the youth made them more strong-willed. It didn't. Caroline wasn't sure where the sudden burst of courage came from to tell him-just about everything. But she was keeping it together, for now.

Klaus nodded his head. He was sure there were parts she wasn't telling him. Maybe they were parts she would never be able to tell him. But he would take what she was giving.

"So you've been a hybrid for almost two hundred years?" He asked leaning back against the vanity. His hands unlacing to cross over his chest.

Caroline was silent for a beat before nodding her head. She didn't know that she had been gone that long. The days, months, _years._ They had all felt the same. Just torture after torture. They wanted to break her. To turn her into a machine. A mindless drone they could control. And they wanted to make more of her. But to do that, they needed her back.

"When you came back, Sophie said you hadn't feed in a few months. How is that possible? Even I have to feed often." Klaus asked. He watched Caroline carefully. He could see the unsaid words in her face. See the things she wasn't sharing flash through her mind. He wished he could have done something then. But perhaps he could do something now.

"I don't really know myself. Over the years I think I've blamed it on the wolf in me. You know when you think hybrid, you think half and half. But that doesn't necessarily have to be true. I think that maybe when they put the wolf in me it took up more than just half. I never really was a good vampire to begin with. So there was plenty room for the wolf to take. So that is why I believe I can go longer without feeding." She glanced up at him to see his reaction. His face was neutral, his eyes never straying.

"Have you tried shifting?" Klaus asked standing from the chair. He walked over to the door that lead to the balcony and pushed it open. A warm breeze ruffled the sheer white curtains and brought in the smell of gumbo. He leaned against the door frame staring out at his city.

"No. The thought never occurred to me." Her voice carried a tone of question. Why did he keep asking her about shifting? Why would she want to go through something so painful? She could still remember helping Tyler through his first few transitions. Her eyes widened.

"Do you want me to shift?" She asked standing from the bed but making no move to walk towards him. He turned to face her. His brows drawn together in concentration.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. As hybrids we have more control than normal werewolves. We don't just kill anything we see moving. But you case is obviously very different. However, I do think it would be good to see you shift. You can not blame when I say I am still the littlest bit skeptical of this whole thing." _There it was._

Caroline knew the other shoe was going to drop. He wouldn't be Niklaus Mikaelson if he didn't hold doubt for every living creature. While most of her, indeed, couldn't blame him. There was a small piece of her that rolled her eyes at him. Maybe if she were still like the old her she would have yelled at him. Told him that he could trust her. That she wouldn't lie about this. But she was different. And she could understand the doubt. After all, she herself couldn't trust. Not anymore. Maybe one day. But that day, was not today.

"Very well." Caroline's tone still showed her agitation of the matter. It brought a slight upturn to Klaus's lips. Just like Caroline. Stubborn as always and it was coming back. Even after just two days he was starting to see a change. He'd be selfish to say he thought he had something to do with it.

 **XXXXX**

"Where are we?" Caroline asked. She ducked under a large branch as it swung back at her.

"A little warning next time?" She glared at his back.

"Good to see your reflexes are sharp." Klaus smirked at her.

"Where?" She asked looking around their surroundings. They were in a forest that much she knew. The air was thick with humidity and filled with the sounds of life.

"We are in the Bayou, love." Klaus splayed his arms out wide turning to face her. A handful of feet between them. Caroline slowly did a three-sixty. Taking in the forest that looked like just about any other forest. Except that she could hear gators snapping at something in the distance. See an open field filled with lightning bugs when she squinted really hard. Hear the very faint sounds of jazz that followed them from the Quarter.

"Why?" She asked looking back at him.

"The witches spelled the Bayou for the wolves after the Great Faith Accords. It's a barrier of sorts. Once you cross over the border you're stuck within the limits for twenty four hours. Enough time for werewolves on the full moon. Enough for my few remaining hybrids when they choose to turn." Klaus nodded back the way they came. Caroline thought she had felt something after a few minutes of walking. It must have been the barrier.

"Are you going to shift? Caroline asked taking off her shoes and jacket. Setting them aside. She stood in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I don't think I will. I prefer to keep an eye on you." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. Her eyes shifted up to take in the full moon. Caroline sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

She was surprised. It didn't hurt. She bent forward and dropped down onto all fours. Leaning down into child's pose, her hands spreading wide against the dirt. The next thing she knew she was looking up at Klaus through different eyes. All of her senses enhanced. Everything felt so alive.

 **XXXXX**

Klaus stared at the wolf before him. He had expected a blonde wolf. After all, wolves normally took to the human forms hair color. Tyler's wolf was black. Klaus's own wolf was a very light brown with streaks of sandy blonde. So when Caroline shifted(he was going to have to ask her about her shift, it happened so quickly and painless)into the wolf that now stared at him it was almost hard to believe. She was pure white. Her golden eyes a sharp contrast to her fur. She was smaller than him but that was to be expected. When she stood up her thin was body was quick to jump around him. Her tail swishing back and forth. He watched her hop around on wobbly legs. Like watching a toddler learn to walk. She fell, twice. Stick and leaves sticking in her fur. She fell a third time when she tried to shake the flora from her coat. Watching her was refreshing. Caroline looked free in that moment.

Once she got a handle of her new body she turned on Klaus. She bounced around him nipping at his heels and chuffing when he playfully scolded her. He chased her at a human speed. Her gallops slow even for a normal wolf.

It was strange he thought then. To be so enamored by a creature. By her. She was a hybrid. Just like him. She was so beautiful. Yet his whole life he called himself a monster. What a cruel world they lived in.


End file.
